Never Too Late
by MissScarlet96
Summary: Song is called Never Too Late by Three Days Grace! Please read! Yosuga/Toto!


She was living her life in darkness. Inside she was empty and with no future. She could only hope for death. It was the only thing she wanted.

She ended up in a world she never wanted to be in. She was a foster child and then... everything she wanted was comepletely wiped out in the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She was arrested and sent to this living hell. She was hoping for some miracle to happen. But she was wrong, there was no one to spare her feelings, to show her mercy. She was all alone, with death as her company.

She wasn't sent here for nothing. No, she wasn't a prisoner, she was a _deadman,_ someone with a branch of sin, forced to fight against others, forced to become a monster, a murderer. But who was she kidding, this world, this new life for her, will never be what she expected.

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Who would have guessed it?_

One day, she was walking in an unfamiliar corridor of a building. She did not know, and did not care what's it called. Her pink hair was always in two ponytails with the white and black striped band around her head.

Then, two muscular men were passing by and stopped. One of them grabbed her by one of her ponytails and pulled it hard, making her yell in pain. She smacked his hand and the man smashed her into a wall violently.

" Well, lookie here. If it isn't the newbie. " the man smirked. " She looks so frail. "

" Why don't we play a game before you die in the Carnival Corpse? " the other guy smirked.

She only glared at them, her eyes filled with hatred. Her hair and body hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She prefers to die, whether she was killed or tortured. She wants nothing else but death.

Footsteps were heard and the two bullies turned around and took a few steps back. She looked up at the direction they were looking at. A boy, probably in his teens, was passing by. He has light green hair that curves upwards like feathers, golden eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and knee-length white pants. He glanced at them, his eyes were beautiful but also terrifying. His face has no emotion. She looked down and gulped.

" Mockingbird. " the man said, his eyes looking at the boy.

" Don't worry, he's not interested. " the other guy said. " See, he's leaving. "

And they were right. He turned around and walked away from them. She hoped he would save her, but he didn't. She shouldn't have expected that. No one could save her. After all, this was Deadman Wonderland. Everyone here are living for themselves.

" So, what's a newbie like you wondering around here? " the first guy smirked down at her. She bit her lip and looked up.

" The man with the glasses told me that if I went to G-Block, I'll die. " she muttered. The two man looked at each other then back at her.

" Which is fine by me. "

" What the hell are you talking about? "

" I want to die. " she confessed. "I don't have a reason to live. I just want to die. "

The man laughed. " You're freaking crazy, you know that? "

" What do you say we rape her then rip her to shreds? " he snickered.

" You're sick. "

 _I will not leave alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

The man cut his arm and released his branch of sin, forming into a blade. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. They were about to attack her when something unexpected happened. She didn't know what happened but when she felt a drop falling on her cheek, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Her bullies were lying on the floor, their limbs chopped off and covered in a big pool of blood. Her eyes were wide, she looked up and she couldn't believe it. It was the boy who was passing by and he was covered in their blood, an adorable smile on his face. He knelt down and looked at her.

" Nee-chan. "

 _Wait, what?_ Did he just called her his sister?

" Huh? " she looked at him in disbelief. " Nee-chan? "

The boy nodded, the smile still on his face and blood dripping down his chin. She couldn't believe it, he killed the men with just his bare hands, and she didn't even hear them scream, it happened so fast.

" What's your name? " he asked her kindly.

" I'm Mitsuzaki... Mitsuzaki Yosuga... " he smiled widely at her.

" It's nice to meet you, I'm Toto Sakigami. " he clapped his hands. " But call me Toto. " he grinned.

Yosuga was confused, why is he so happy? She blinked and snapped back when she noticed he offered her his hand. She looked up at him to see him grinning widely at her.

" Come on. I'll lead you to G-Block. "

She looked at the hand again before slowly taking it. He pulled her up and she bumped into his chest. The two started walking. She noticed his bag was full of prizes. Wow, did he won all this? So he must be a strong deadman.

" I've never seen you around, are you new? " he asked her. She nodded.

" Why are you so quiet? Did I scare you back there? "

" Um... well... a little. " she looked down. She felt his hand on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

" Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you again, onee-chan. " he smiled down at her. " I promise. "

She looked at him in shock. He called her big sister and now he's going to protect her?

" Everything will be alright. "

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late._

Yosuga was brushing her hair then put it in her usual ponytails when she heard the door opening. She looked up and saw her "brother" entering her room carrying a bag full of groceries.

" Hello, nee-chan. " he greeted. Yosuga scowled at him.

" Toto? " she watched him sit on her bed next to her and looked at her with a charming smile on his face.

" I don't want to be rude but why are you here? " she asked him.

" A brother is supposed to visit his sister and make sure she's alright. " he layed down on her bed. " You're bed is so comfy, onee-chan. "

" Toto, how old are you? "

" Eighteen. "

" But then it's not right to call me your big sister. " she said. " I'm seventeen. "

Toto sat up and looked at her. At first, she thought she pissed him off.

Then he started laughing at her. She looked at him dumbfounded.

He shook his head. " It doesn't matter if I'm older than you. I'll call you whatever I want. " he smiled lightly at her. He then pulled out something from his bag. " I've got something for you. " he gave her a candy. Yosuga looked at it.

" You have to take this every three days if you want to live. " he said.

" But what's the point of living if I don't have a reason to live? Even if I fight, I'll die in the end. I'm going to die sooner or later. "

Yosuga looked at him. He paused for a moment, his smile fading. He signed.

" Yosuga won't die. I won't let you die. "

" But, why? "

" Why. Because if Yosuga can't fight, I'll fight for her and earn her the candy she needs to survive. You're my nee-chan and I'll do everyhing to protect you. " he smiled warmly at her. He held the candy to her lips.

Yosuga looked at him. She couldn't believe it. Everything he says was true. His voice was serious and determined. His smile was not fake, but a true and genuine smile. He would really protect her with his life no matter what. But why would he do that for her? She was so confused.

Surprisingly, she grinned back and opened her mouth,taking the candy in her mouth. It was bitter and disgusting, but it was the only thing she needed to survive here. And she's not alone. She has someone who will be by her side and make her happy.

Toto smiled widely at her, making her blush and look down.

" Aww, you're blushing. How cute¬! " he giggled and poked her cheeks, making her blush darkened.

" S-shut up. " she covered her face. He only laughed and hugged her tightly. Yosuga was sure her face was cherry red but she felt safe and warm in his arms. She rests her head on his chest and smiled.

" I also bought some sweets for you. "

 _The world we knew_

 _Won't come back_

 _The time we've lost_

 _Can't get it back_

 _The life we had_

 _Won't be ours again_

Toto broke into her room, again. It's always like that everyday. She shouldn't be surprised. He told her about his victories and would spend most of his time with her. As time passed, they also grew close to each other. He threw something on her bed. She looked closely and saw it was a gun. Her narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

" I bought it with my extra CP! " he said, sitting next to her on the bed.

" This is for me? "

" Yup! " he smiled at her. " Whatever unpleasant things come in our way, we can always die together. "

" D-die? " she stuttered, wide eyed. Toto nodded.

" So, I have to shoot you full of holes? "

" Uh-huh. And I'll tear Yosuga to shreds. " he smiled warmly at her. " From now on, this will be your reason to live. " He gave her the gun and she took it.

Yosuga looked up at him with her teary eyes. Suddenly, she frowned and looked closely at the gun. " Toto, is this made of plastic? " she asked.

" Yup. It's a toy gun. "

Next thing, they burst out laughing on the floor. They looked at each other and held hands, their fingers intertwined and smiled. No matter what happens, they'll always be together and stay alive.

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

 _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late._

 **So yeah, here's another one-shot I decided to make. So I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
